1. Field of the Invention
The present invention particularly relates to an airbag apparatus that is preferable to protect a front-seat occupant in case of a head-on crush.
2. Description of Related Art
Regarding an airbag apparatus, various approaches have been taken to minimize harm to an occupant when an airbag is deployed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-176018 discloses an airbag apparatus of a front occupant seat to which a substantially vertically extending concave portion is provided at a middle part of an airbag in order to reduce injury or the like that is applied to the neck area of the occupant when a small occupant is hit in the head by the airbag.